Chosen Two
by pingoo
Summary: Drabbles Faith/Buffy.
1. La palette du coupable

Titre: La palette du coupable.

Fandom: Buffy Contre les Vampires.

Personnages: Buffy et Faith.

Résumé: Après avoir envoyée Faith dans le coma, Buffy fait des rêves colorés à la culpabilité. Drabble.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

* * *

Buffy rêva de rouge cette nuit là. Ce n'était pas du rouge magenta, pas du rouge vermillon. Pas non plus des poissons rouge. Pas de Bordeaux. Non, Buffy rêva d'une teinte particulière de rouge. Celle du rouge à lèvres de Faith. Elle ne l'admettrait pas, mais c'était bien cette couleur là. Du moins, dans un premier temps. Car, ensuite, le rouge s'éclaircit, se mit à former des gouttelettes qui tour à tour formèrent une marre. Une marre rouge sang. Le même rouge que la perte du liquide rouge vitale qui avait mit Faith dans le coma. Par sa faute. Le rouge était sang. Le sang était rouge. Les lèvres de Faith n'étaient plus parfum rouge passion maintenant. Elles étaient bleues... Et c'était sa faute.


	2. Amadouer la Bête

Titre: Amadouer la Bête.

Fandom: Buffy Contre les Vampires.

Personnages: Buffy et Faith.

Résumé: Drabble.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

* * *

Buffy avait toujours vu le caractère de Faith comme un peu brut, voire rude. Un peu comme celui de la Bête dans le conte la Belle et la Bête (sans toute les touffes de poils). Buffy sourie à la pensée du dessin animée de Disney car elle aussi avait su amadouer la sauvage brutalité en la Tueuse Sombre. Au début, il y avait de quoi voir les actes de méchanceté (quasiment toujours pour masquer un côté bien plus fragile auquel guère de monde prêtait attention) de Faith comme celle d'une personne brute. Pourtant, derrière les comportements dits « primaires », se cachait une certaine tendresse, et plus étonant encore, de la douceur. Buffy mit un temps fou pour arriver à apercevoir ce côté là de la brune, mais, il valait vraiment la peine. Qui eu cru que Faith pourrait faire des choses aussi attendrissantes que de mettre quelques roses dans un vase sur un plateau de petit déjeuner au lit? Pas beaucoup de monde en effet, à commencer par Buffy, qui fut la première surprise.

-A quoi tu penses B? Demanda Faith, concernée.

-La Belle et la Bête, sourie Buffy.


	3. Seriously B!

Titre: Seriously B?!

Fandom: Buffy Contre les Vampires.

Personnages: Buffy et Faith.

Résumé: Drabble.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

* * *

Faith n'en revenait pas. Elle devait rêver. Ça ne pouvait être que ça! Ou alors elle halucinait? Buffy ne pouvait pas sérieusement avoir peur d'un faux vampire dans un film d'horreur dont les effets spéciaux restaient désirable, hein? Ce n'était pas très crédible pour La Tueuse...

Et pourtant... Lâchant le bol de popcorn (à moitié plein) qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, alors qu'elle sursautait, Buffy laissa un cri stridant s'échapper de sa gorge. Faith n'en revient pas. Une pluie de popcorn leur tomba dessus. Et Buffy enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Faith se demanda si elle était tombée dans une réalitée alternée.

Passant une main dans les cheveux blonds de Buffy pour la réconforter, Faith ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

-Sérieusement B!?

Ceci lui coûta un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Hééé...

-Puis d'abord c'est ta faute...on aurait du regarder 'N'oublie jamais' comme je l'avais dis...grogna Buffy, toujours cachée contre le creux du cou de la brune.

Faith rit.

-Mais bien sur B! Qui aurait cru quand même!? Attend un peu que Giles apprène que sa Tueuse préféré... Faith fut coupée par les lèvres de Buffy qui l'attira dans un baiser langoureux.

-Je te préviens Faithy, tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je leur dis tout à propos de ta petite collection d'ours en peluches...

La menace de Buffy marcha. Après tout Faith tenait à sa réputation.


End file.
